


The Kingdom Inside My Room

by mc_writer



Category: One Direction
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Royalty AU, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc_writer/pseuds/mc_writer
Summary: Liam is a Prince.Louis is not.The royalty may be different, but sometimes love is enough to overcome everything.





	The Kingdom Inside My Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by three-sentence royalty AU featuring Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne by @gettingaphdinlarry.  
> Three sentences wasn't enough, so I wrote a little more.
> 
> Also, this was just an excuse to look back at those pictures of Louis and Liam at the Believe in Magic Cinderella Ball and to cry about the Milan interview again.
> 
> Also, title is from Taylor Swift's "King of My Heart", which I listened to too much while writing this.

I.

Louis Tomlinson didn’t have Prince Charming fantasies.

But if he did, this was exactly what he would picture. 

Thick dark brown hair, broad shoulders and a narrow waist in a deep blue suit, and hands that were— Louis’ throat suddenly went dry— truly worthy of all Louis’ fantasies. 

Except that this wasn’t a fantasy.

And the hands belonged to Liam.

_Prince Liam._

And Louis was suddenly breathless, overwhelmed with the fact that this was his life, _his_ Prince, walking toward him, face painted like a lion and a smile that said he loved it.

“So, how do I look?”

“Perfect.”

II.

Noble was part of the job description.

Living up to what that word meant had never been too difficult...until Louis.

It wasn’t so easy to be noble when Liam was thinking about licking the sweet taste of champagne from Louis’ lips. Principles were the furthest thing from his mind when Louis’ fingers were tangled in his hair and their bodies were rocking in time to the drumbeat of Liam’s heart.

Louis stripped away all the layers and labels, duties and expectations, until all that was left was Liam.

And for the first time in a long time, that was enough.

III.

Louis was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Because he’d done a lot of good in his life, but not enough to deserve Liam. 

With Liam, Louis felt seen, understood. Because Liam acknowledged that Louis had dreams and a story of his own. Because Liam loved his mind and recognised in him an equal, but got on his knees at night to worship him with his body.

Other lovers had taken what they wanted, leaving Louis cold.

But with Liam’s mouth pressed against his neck and the sound of his breath in his ear, all Louis felt was warm.

IV.

When Liam was young, the King tried to teach him to play chess.  
  
Chess was about strategy. One had to be willing to sacrifice personal gain for the greater good.  
  
But Liam hadn’t counted on falling in love.

Louis made Liam imagine a different life, one without title or territory, position or power. 

Chess was a King’s game. A King was expected to be strong, but Liam wondered if it would be wrong, this once, to show weakness. And whether it was possible to lose everything and still win.

Because there was only one outcome.

Surrender to endgame Louis. 

Checkmate.

V.

Louis watched Liam fix his tie in the mirror for the umpteenth time and felt a rush of love so powerful he had to sit down.  
  
There weren’t many men in the world ready to give up what Liam was ready to give up.  
  
For Louis.

Louis had not wanted to be the reason for Liam’s decision. But so many of Liam’s choices were made for him. This time, Liam wanted to choose.

“So, how do I look?”

Louis resisted the urge to reach for him.

“Strong, noble, perfect, warm, and…” Louis paused, afraid his voice would break.

“And?”

“Brave.”

 


End file.
